Black Satan
is a restoration of Shocker. Membership * : The leader of Black Satan who is the boss of . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A high-ranking officer of Black Satan. He and General Shadow are rivals. He can assume a human form. He was thrown into the sea by Stronger and destroyed. However, Black Satan learn performs a ritual that revives Titan into . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Double Kick. * : A high-ranking officer who is rivals with Titan. After abandoning the Black Satan, he forms the Delza Army. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. * : A lion monster from Egypt who is known as the strongest great commander of Black Satan. He took over after Mr. Titan's death. After the Black Satan's destruction, his whereabouts are unknown. * : Black owl footsoldiers of Black Satan. Scientists wear the white gown. Kikkaijin The are cyborg monsters used by Black Satan, their group name a pun on and . * : A gardener who becomes a spring-based kangaroo cyborg with his joey-like Gangaru Bazooka chest-mounted machinegun that he uses in his Gangaru Spring Attack, Gangaru use the poisonous flowers Black Satan created to kill off people. While hijacking a hoverboat, Shigeru and Yuriko intervene as Gangaru gets orders from Mister Titan to finish the plan. Found out by Yuriko as he hangs her from Satan Dome, Gangru battles Stronger before being destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A wolf monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A scorpion monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A tortoise monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Stream. * : A tiger puffer monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A jellyfish monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Stream. * : An alligator monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A venus flytrap monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A mantis monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Water Fall. * : A condor monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Thunder. * : A chameleon monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A spider monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A squid monster. Destroyed by Black Satan Soldiers. * : A gorilla monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A stag beetle monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A mosquito monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A bat monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A stingray monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A toad monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An antlion monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A shark monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A caterpillar monster who later matures into the moth-like . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : A crab monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An armadillo monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. Others * Ari Capone of G.O.D. (17) External links *The Kamen Riders' Black Satan page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Shocker